


The Things Will Is Willing To Go Through To Stop Talking About Jack Crawford's Office

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Series: Smitten Murder Husbands AU [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Nipple Play, Nude Modeling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Why Isn't There More Nude Modeling In This Fandom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: Fem Will agrees to pose nude for Fem Hannibal.AKAAn excuse to write Annabelle Lecter taking pictures while fingering Willow Graham.





	The Things Will Is Willing To Go Through To Stop Talking About Jack Crawford's Office

It had taken nearly an hour to convince Will to drop her dogs off at home, then return to Annabelle’s house so they could spend time alone. Annabelle was patient, explaining to Will that she merely wanted to be able to draw Will, which wasn’t a lie, without the dogs getting in the way. Will had agreed to be drawn, after Annabelle waxed poetically about her for the entire hour, the speech interspersed with kisses. 

The moment Will had left, Annabelle began her preparations. She set up pillows and blankets for Will in a corner beside a window, so the light would give her girlfriend a soft look, as though she was glowing. Annabelle made sure that the seat was out of sight from the window, as she had very specific plans. Annabelle set up a seat for herself, as well.

Will returned, nervously chewing on her lip, only for Annabelle to relax her with kisses and adoration. Annabelle lead her to the spot she’d prepared with a hand on the small of Will’s back. Willow considered the spot, eyes large and innocent. Annabelle had to school her reaction so Will wouldn’t be able to tell how turned on she was.

“How would you like me?” Will asked, the question innocent.

Annabelle had to resist throwing Will down and making out with her for several hours. She pretended to consider Will, then the spot she’d picked out. Her pulse raced with excitement.

“How do you feel about posing nude, Love?” Annabelle offered, as though she’d just thought of it. “I think the light will make your skin look even more gorgeous than usual.”

Will, to Annabelle’s amusement, huffed out a sigh and grinned wryly.

“I’ve been wondering when you’d ask me that,” she admitted, her tiny fingers undoing the buttons on her shirt. “Honestly, I was beginning to think you didn’t like my body.”

“I never knew you were so open to the idea, my perfect lover, or I would’ve been drawing you in the throes of passion, in the early morning light, near midnight, and all other manners of the day when you deign me worthy of your gorgeous body,” Annabelle cooed, unable to stop herself from peppering kisses along the back of Will’s neck.

“Sap,” Will huffed, but her blush had spread to her bra. “I can’t take off my clothes if you’re attached to my back.”

“I am willing to assist,” Annabelle stated, but removed herself from Will all the same.

In all honesty, she did want to draw Will. Not that she hadn’t before, but she wanted to know how it would be different with Will being aware of her eyes. Another shiver raced down her spine, but Annabelle ignored it to focus on Will.

Will dropped her shirt on to the floor, followed by her jeans. Her body was scarred. The most recent was, of course, from her stab wound, but there were other marks that Annabelle had found pleasure in kissing. Bullet wounds from her time as a cop marred her shoulders and arms. Stretch marks snaked out around her belly button, mostly caused by her diet changing near constantly. Other scars lined her back, but Annabelle didn’t want to draw her back. 

She wanted to draw Will’s small, underfed body. Her small breasts, only handfuls for Annabelle, were what she wanted to draw. Her tiny legs, muscular as they were, that led to her small vagina. Annabelle had never wanted to draw anything as much as she wanted to draw Will’s most sensitive place. Will, as though she knew what Annabelle was thinking, shivered before dropping her panties and removing her bra.

The cool air, Annabelle refused to admit she’d turned down the AC for this, instantly made Will’s nipples harden. Will shivered, her eyes finding Annabelle’s even as Annabelle drank in her body like a man deprived of water in the desert. Goosebumps spread over Will’s pale skin.

“Will you sit on the cushions, facing me?” Annabelle requested, running her fingertips over Will’s back to make said back arch, those small breasts perking up in the motion.

“If you insist,” Will gasped, sitting down stiffly with her legs closed.

“Open your legs,” Annabelle hummed, smiling disarmingly.

“What do you want to draw, exactly?” Will questioned, arms crossing over her chest to, sadly, hide her delightfully hard nipples. 

“You, Darling,” Annabelle replied, crouching in front of Will. “I want to draw you. All of you.”

“You want to draw my boobs?” Will interrogated, suspicion laced in her words.

“Yes,” Annabelle purred. “I’d love to. That way, I could see them whenever I wish.”

“My cunt?” Will muttered.

“There is, perhaps, nothing I’d enjoy more than drawing that particular part of your body,” Annabelle explained, running her hands up and down Will’s thighs. “If you’ll allow me the honour.”

Will glared at her, uncertain. Eventually, her legs slowly slid apart and her arms fell to her sides. She was draped perfectly across the cushions, her perky breasts and outer vaginal lips revealed for Annabelle’s pleasure. Will was, quite clearly, not as turned on as Annabelle was. 

“You’re perfect, Annabelle whispered, pulling her sketchbook onto her lap to begin sketching. 

“You’re smitten,” Will laughed, her mouth pulled into a shy smile that Annabelle drew first. 

“Only for you, Dearest,” Annabelle sighed, lovingly.

Her shy smile drawn, Annabelle focused on Will’s small breasts, next. The cold air was doing exactly what Annabelle wanted. Will was sensitive there, no doubt, but her erect nipples never failed to send shivers of want down Annabelle’s spine. She focused on Will’s stomach, next, her scars and stretch marks. Annabelle couldn’t resist laying kisses along Will’s tummy, the soft flesh having filled in only slightly under the past week of Annabelle’s care.

“You’re perfect,” Annabelle lilted, resting her cheek on Will muscled thigh to gaze up at her adoringly. She delighted in the laugh that followed, and the blush that coloured down her collarbone.

“So you’ve said,” Will huffed, fingers clenching in the blankets. 

“If I told you of your beauty every minute in every hour in every day for the rest of our lives, I wouldn’t tire of telling you,” Annabelle promised, kissing the skin of her inner thigh,

“You’re so sappy,” Will stated, her body shaking with barely concealed laughter. It was utterly charming. “So, you’ve convinced me to pose nude. How will you convince me to have sex in Crawford’s office?”

“Well, his desk is rather wide, his chair is quite comfortable, and if you wanted-”

“Annabelle,” Will grumbled. “I was being facetious. You won’t convince me.”

“You’re allowing me to draw every part of your body in hopes that I’ll give up that dream,” Annabelle stated, grinning widely as Will’s eyes widened in an admittance of guilt. “You’re so clever, my perfect darling. If you let me finger you, then draw you like that, I’ll drop the matter for a week.”

Will’s legs snapped closed, her eyes wide and fearful. Annabelle mentally cursed herself for scaring her girlfriend.

“We don’t need to, Darling,” Annabelle promised, rubbing circles into Will’s thighs with her thumbs. “I won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“I don’t know if I could stay in any state of arousal if you stared and drew me,” Will admitted, placing her tiny hands on top of Annabelle’s soothingly. “Not right now.”

“That’s fine, Dearest,” Annabelle promised, tossing the sketchbook to the side and pressing a kiss to Will’s lips. “If you aren’t into that sort of thing, that’s perfectly fine. I don’t mind at all.”

“Do you have a camera?” Will wondered aloud, stroking Annabelle’s arms and wrists.

“Yes?” Annabelle replied, confused.

“Drawing takes too long, but pictures might be fine,” Will whispered against Annabelle’s lips.

Annabelle stared down at Will’s coy smile. She didn’t respond for a long moment.

“You’re perfect,” Annabelle whispered, pulling Will into a sloppy kiss. “I love you. Perfection. So cunning, Darling. I’ll never mention Crawford’s office again, as long as I live, if you’re willing to let me take pictures of what I’d like.”

“Okay,” Will allowed, letting her thighs fall open.

Annabelle left for all of fifteen seconds, before returning with a large, intimidating bag and a camera. She set the bag aside, running her hands up Will’s sides and kissing her tenderly.

“I’ll start slow,” Annabelle promised, getting her camera out.

“Did you turn the temperature down on purpose?” Will questioned, noting the camera’s focus on her breasts.

“You’re so smart,” Annabelle hummed, in lieu of answer.

Will rolled her eyes, but was soon distracted as Annabelle’s fingers found her clit. Annabelle teased the small bud, taking subtle pictures all the while, until Will gasped. Annabelle pecked her lips, watching in fascination as Will’s legs stretched open wider, a hint of her tight hole revealed. Annabelle slipped a single fingertip inside, making Will arch and shudder, then removed it. She kept her finger just outside, teasing. Will squeaked.

“Jerk,” she whimpered, breathless. “Don’t be a tease.”

“I wish to capture your hole gaping, squeezing, begging,” Annabelle purred, her eyes half-lidded.

Will moaned. One of her tiny hands squeezed her own breast, which Annabelle snapped a picture of quickly. Will's face was a charming shade of scarlet.

“You have a problem,” Will huffed, her back arching as Annabelle's thumb teased her clit.

“Do I?” Annabelle hummed, distracted by removing lube from her camera bag. Will huffed out a laugh.

“How long have you been keeping lube in there?” she questioned.

“How long have I known you?”

“Optimistic, aren't you?”

“Only hopeful, Dear.”

Two fingers fit inside Will’s tiny pussy quite nicely. She moaned, unable to stop herself from desperately grinding back down on Annabelle's hand. Annabelle found it utterly hypnotic. She took as many pictures as she could. Her hand moved in and out at a steady pace.

“Annabelle,” Will moaned, both of her hands gripping her wrist. “I wanna come.”

“I haven't even taken a picture of your pretty little hole gaping yet,” Annabelle teased, scissoring her girlfriend so she'd keen prettily.

“Hurry,” Will gasped, bouncing on Annabelle's fingers. 

“You're so needy,” Annabelle purred, removing her fingers until only the tip of one remained. Will's hole clenched down on it desperately. Annabelle snapped another picture.

“Lemme come,” Will pleaded. She looked up at Annabelle beneath her lashes, one of her tiny hands teased a breast, the other played with her plump bottom lip, and Annabelle knew that her girlfriend had played her.

The knowledge did nothing to stop Annabelle from tossing the camera aside. She ducked her head, still teasing Will with a single finger, until she could gently lap at the clit. Will's moan was long, her hips desperately squirming to get more. Finally, she shuddered as she came, her hips twitching and her moan sweet.

Annabelle smiled, pecking Will's lips. Will giggled. All in all, Annabelle decided, this deserved a week without mention of sex in Crawford's office.


End file.
